The present invention is directed to a floor cleaner device, and in particular to an apparatus and system suited for cleaning carpet with foam.
Various floor cleaners are known, including counter-rotating brush machines for use with carpet. These include a base within which a pair of cylindrical counter-rotating brushes are located, with a handle connected to the base whereby an operator can manipulate the floor cleaner over a surface.